


Dance

by alejandrathemexican



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: These 17 years since they’d met had come to this, mused Hiccup, as he descended the stairs to the ballroom.People were bustling about; he couldn’t believe he’d missed the first dance. Astrid would be furious.





	Dance

_These 17 years since they’d met had come to this_ , mused Hiccup, as he descended the stairs to the ballroom.

People were bustling about; he couldn’t believe he’d missed the first dance. Astrid would be furious.

He wished he was furious. But he couldn’t be. Not when she looked that breathtaking in her white tulle dress. Not even as she danced with somebody that wasn’t him.

Did his footsteps echo on the marble floor? He hoped not. He hoped he was imagining the unhealthy rhythm his heart was speeding at. That the nervousness didn’t show in his smile as he tried to charmingly ask her for a dance.

He’d caught Astrid’s mother crying earlier; she’d always been a sucker for weddings.

His father would have loved it if he’d been here to see it. He’d loved Astrid. Hiccup liked to joke that he loved Astrid more than he did Hiccup.

She was just that perfect in his life.

They started to sway to the soft music, his right hand falling to her side like a weary traveler that’d finally found an oasis.

His heart soared with the same relief as her hand reached to rest on his shoulder, anchoring him.

“I can’t believe you missed the first dance,” hissed Astrid, trying to appear menacing, but he knew the teasing twinkle in her eye more than she did. She was too happy to be truly mad at him.

He smiled because there was not a better reaction to her voice that felt more natural. “Sorry. I… Bathroom.”

Her bright teeth showed between her lips. “I danced with my dad,” she confided, “he tried to pretend he didn’t cry at the ceremony.”

“I saw him,” he said, chuckling, “I think at some point he tried to claim allergies.”

She hummed as the music elevated them to other places.

Other memories of her lips on his.

He hadn’t intended for his voice to come as a whisper. “Are you happy?”

“Very.” Astrid met his eyes, and hers seemed like molten sapphires.

Gods. He wanted to kiss her right there and damn the world.

Grab her hand and run away with her.

Never return.

He didn’t think he could love anybody else but her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Good.”

Astrid’s blue eyes softened, “Hiccup, I’m so glad you’re here.”

He smiled because there was not a better reaction to her voice that felt more natural. He tried not to let it shake.

“So am I.” He stopped, reaching down to press his lips to the velvet skin of her cheek, and they achingly told him not to back away. They needed more.

More of her.

 _Why_  had he let her go?

But he did step back.

“Congratulations,” he stammered, feeling his eyes burn.

Her lips upturned hesitantly, and he tried to smile and reassure her.

Instead, he nodded and walked away.


End file.
